Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The invention relates to diet plans that include legume proteins made nutritionally complete, and containing galactosidase, thermogenic compounds, and medium chain triglycerides. Antioxidants, polyphenols, proanthocyanin oligomers, vitamins and various other supplements may be included therein.
In the past 3 decades, there were only a few states where greater than 15% of the total population were significantly overweight. In the past decade however, three quarters of all states in the union have become xe2x80x9cfatxe2x80x9d states. Amazingly and rather suddenly, the number of obese people in the U.S. has doubled in only the past few years. Obesity has become the second leading cause of preventable death (after smoking) in our part of the world. Doctors see 300,000 people die needlessly from its complications each year.
For years, nutritionists have taught that avoiding fat would prevent or at least reduce obesity. Although based on a worthy premise, the American low fat diet turned out to be a dismal failure. Very few people really commit to it. Probably only about 5% of Americans for whom the low-fat diet is recommended actually stay on it consistently for the long-term. To Doctor""s surprise, many people actually gain weight as they switch from fatty to high starch foods which entice them to eat much more.
Even more disappointing is the lack of benefit for those with high cholesterol or heart disease. No study can directly prove that people on the diet feel better, live longer, or have less illness. In fact, studies showed that the diet doesn""t even lower cholesterol (unless the patients also exercises). Even in instances where cholesterol was lowered, the xe2x80x9cgoodxe2x80x9d (HDL) cholesterol particles are lowered as much as the xe2x80x9cbadxe2x80x9d (LDL) type, resulting in no net benefit. When compared to a higher fat European-style diet, the results of the American diet were very disappointing. The xe2x80x9clow-fatxe2x80x9d diet was associated with up to 65% more heart attacks and related problems.
Looking back objectively, some reasons that the low-fat diets failed become apparent. Most people missed the flavor and texture of fat. They traded this for the sensuous pleasure of simple sugars. Sweet foods greatly whet the appetite, causing people to always have an unsatisfied desire for more. Many became rapidly addicted to the xe2x80x9csugar highxe2x80x9d and fell victim to xe2x80x9csugar toxicity,xe2x80x9d often a prelude to diabetes. Massive weight gain and increasingly poor health followed.
Today, xe2x80x9cprotein dietsxe2x80x9d are exceedingly popular because high protein foods taste good, are satisfying to the appetite, and compliance is easier to maintain. Because of freedom from the xe2x80x9csugar cravings,xe2x80x9d most people do lose weight and are better able to keep the extra pounds off. Early findings show an actual improvement in the blood cholesterol particles. However, even with the great promise of the protein diets, there are still problems. Most of the highest protein foods are meat-based and contain high fat. Meats are objectionable to some persons. Further, high protein intake creates a high oxidative stress, which might in the long term be unhealthy.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive diet that does not stimulate the appetite or create sugar cravings, provides a nutritionally complete protein source, yet is palatable to all and does not have unnecessarily high fat levels. The invention described herein provides these and other benefits.
The invention is a dietary supplement for legume protein, that contains galactosidase, methionine, medium chain fatty acids or their derivatives, and optionally containing thermogenic additives. The supplement may also contain antioxidants, vitamins and spices.
In another embodiment, the invention is an improved legume protein, wherein legumes are improved by adding galactosidase, methionine, medium chain fatty acids and their derivatives, and optionally thermogenic additives. The improved legume protein may also include antioxidants and vitamins, including such grape seed, green tea, proanthocyanin oligomers and polyphenols. The legumes may also contain omega-3 fatty acids. The improved legume protein may be formulated as a dried powder, that can easily be reconstituted as refried beans, protein shakes, soups and the like.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of reducing body weight, by consuming at least a single serving of legume protein per day, wherein said legume protein is fortified with galactosidase and methionine or is as described above. Methods of weight control, include avoiding the consumption of foods with a high glycemic index and consuming foods with a low glycemic index and also avoiding the consumption of foods that stimulate the appetite and consuming foods that satiate the appetite.
The invention in another embodiment relates to methods of manufacturing legume protein supplements as described above.
In one preferred embodiment for every 20 grams of legume protein there is provided 10-100 or 20-50 mg of methionine, 50-500 or 75-400 mg of medium chain triglycerides, 10-1000 or 50-100 mg of grape seed, and 100-5000 or 200-500 mg of green tea, 50-1000 or 75-100 mg of Vitamin B6, 10-1000 or 20-100 mcg of Vitamin B12, 100-1000 or 200-400 xcexcg of folic acid and 50-5000 or 100-250 mg of Vitamin C and 50-5000 or 100-250 mg of flax seed.
In other embodiments, the invention is a method of reducing body weight, using the above products. A method of weight control by avoiding the consumption of foods with a high glycemic index and consuming foods with a low glycemic index or avoiding the consumption of foods that stimulate the appetite and consuming foods that satiate the appetite is also provided.